


T.i.E. (Take It Easy)

by trinipedia



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, M/M, Petrellicest, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Relax! Take it easy, 'cause there is nothing that we can't be! Relax! Take it easy...





	1. T.i.E. (Take it Easy) Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** AU, e molto, molto, MOLTO crack. Giusto perché lo sappiate.
> 
>  **Disclaimers:** Ovviamente, la serie non è mia e i personaggi nemmeno. Le canzoni sono, rispettivamente "It's all about me" di Chelsea Stub (amo follemente questa canzone) e "Relax" di Mika (odio follemente questa canzone. Si nota?)
> 
>  **Note1:** La storia è di Ery. Sua e solo sua. E di Elisabet, ma questo è un altro discorso. Ora pay up, Ery! *si frega le mani*
> 
>  **Note2:** Io non conosco Heroes. Tenetelo presente, maledetti puristi. Ho solo visto la serie. E letto storie meravigliose. E passato il più meraviglioso pomeriggio della mia vita. Amo Elisabet (scritto così). E purtroppo per voi, scrivo lo stesso.

_Relax! Take it easy, 'cause there is nothing that we can't be! Relax! Take it easy..._

Nathan lanciò un'occhiataccia all'altoparlante, che si trovava proprio a perpendicolo sulla sua testa, e lo stava bombardando per la terza volta con quell'orrida canzoncella.

_Ma chi si crede di essere 'sto qui?! Relax?! Ma ha una vaga idea di quello che sto passando?! Ho divorziato dalla mia perfetta moglie da copertina sei mesi prima delle elezioni, mia madre mi tritura le palle con i suoi consigli e le sue lezioncine e io sono più frustrato del Re Leone nel deserto! E allora sai cosa ti devi rilassare?!_

Prima che riuscisse a dire, almeno mentalmente, tutto quello che pensava di lui al povero Mika, gli si avvicinò una ragazzetta bionda con una divisa rosa ( _se provano a farmi indossare un camice rosa, do fuoco all'intera baracca!_ pensò Nathan).

"Scusi per l'attesa. Ora siamo pronti per riceverla."

Subito fuori dalla sala d'attesa lo attendeva un gioviale e rubicondo signore di mezza età, che indossava un completo a giacca _rosa_?!  
_Oh mio Dio, sono finito nel centro estetico di Paris Hilton!_ gemette Nathan tra sé e sé.

"Come dice, prego?" domandò l'omino, le cui guance sembravano fatte di marzapane. Nathan provò un quasi irrefrenabile desiderio di pizzicargliele.  
"Mi chiedevo dove fosse il chihuaua" borbottò, quindi.

L'uomo, che non aveva ovviamente capito, annuì graziosamente per cortesia.

"Benvenuto a Take it Easy, signor Petrelli! Io sono il direttore, il mio nome è Medardo Giffoni e farò tutto il possibile perchè lei si senta a casa! Sua madre si è tanto raccomandata..."

_E ti pareva_ pensò Nathan.

"Ora mi dica, signor Petrelli, preferisce un estetista uomo o donna? Perchè sa, sono tecniche diverse" chiese Mister Festival del Cinema (il sorriso da pubblicità lo aveva, comunque).

Oh no, proprio non aveva voglia di avere intorno una ragazza che emettesse strilletti e cercasse di annodargli nastrini ( _rosa_ , senza alcun dubbio) tra i capelli; già visto, già fatto.

"Un uomo, se è possibile, signor Grifoni" rispose, sbagliando appositamente il cognome dell'anello mancante tra l'uomo e la matrioska.

Medardo arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli, ma non rispose.

"Carol, accompagna il signor Petrelli nella cabina numero 3" disse invece l'uomo rivolto alla giovane donna che li aveva accompagnati fino a quel momento.

Carol annuì e fece strada, sorridendo.

"Si metta comodo" suggerì, scoccandogli uno sguardo carico d'apprezzamento.

Altro buon motivo per evitare di avere donne intorno quand'era mezzo nudo. Mica era colpa sua se era figo.

"Un po' di musica per rilassarsi?" domandò Carol.

Nathan annuì, mentre appendeva la giacca all'attaccapanni.

La ragazza premette un paio di pulsanti sullo stereo a parete ed uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle ed assicurandogli che il suo estetista sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco.

Nathan sospirò di sollievo quando fu finalmente solo.

Cosa intendeva esattamente Carol con _mettersi comodo_? Beh, normalmente gli facevano togliere la camicia, per evitare il rischio di macchiarla con creme e cremine, ma visto che indossava i pantaloni belli, decise di togliersi anche quelli. Proprio mentre slacciava il primo bottone della cintura, dalle casse partì la musica _rilassante_ :

 

 

_Relax! Take it easy..._

 

 

"Basta, cazzo!" esclamò Nathan, fuori di sé.

Non sapeva come spegnere quell'affare, però, e per quanto si stesse concentrando con tutto se stesso nell'inviargli un ordine telepatico di autodistruzione, questo sembrava non darsene per inteso.

Quindi sospirò e trasse il suo i-pod dal taschino della giacca.

Scivolò fuori dai pantaloni e si sdraiò sul lettino, accendendo l'apparecchio.

 

 

_Don't hate me 'cause I got it going on; it's just me, I'm hot, never cold!_

_I can rock it any way that I choose; I'm so good, oh yeah! I make up all the rules._

_I can't help it if I set all the trends: everybody wants to be my best friend!_

_It's infectious, come on, don't you be jealous: just join in this love fest..._

_You know that it's all about me!_

_Me, myself and I..._

 

 

"It's all about me..." Nathan prese a borbottare le parole della canzone senza accorgersene, muovendo i fianchi al ritmo.

Era così preso che non si accorse dell'altra persona nella stanza fino a che questi non tossicchiò, come se cercasse di trattenere una risatina.

Nathan balzò a sedere, cercando di recuperare un qualche contegno, mentre le sue guance si tingevano di rosa.

_Dev'essere l'aria di questo posto, il mio viso cerca di entrare in sintonia con l'ambiente circostante!_ si disse il malcapitato, cercando di ricordare come diavolo fosse finito lì.

 

 

***Una settimana prima***

 

 

"Signora, io me ne vado."

Quando Vladimir aveva chiesto di vederla, Angela aveva temuto che si fosse già arrivati a questo punto.

Si massaggiò le tempie, per scongiurare l'emicrania che minacciava di esplodere da un momento all'altro.

"Vladimir" disse, con il suo tono più conciliante "non le sembra di esagerare? Insomma, so che Nathan può essere un po'...autoritario, a volte, ma..."

"Autoritario?! Signora, con tutto il rispetto, suo figlio sembra nato per essere il dittatore del nuovo millennio! Non fa altro che dare ordini, si lamenta di tutto, non ha alcuna sopportazione del dolore e _continua a chiedermi di venire al lavoro con la cravatta_! Io sono un estetista, non un martire. E tra l'altro, voterò per l'altro candidato." Con queste ultime, lapidarie parole, Vladimir marciò via.

Angela bevve un sorso d'acqua e si abbandonò contro la sua poltrona. Sembrava esausta.

Tuttavia le bastarono pochi secondi per riprendersi e con cipiglio battagliero sollevò la cornetta del proprio telefono.

"Mio figlio. Qui. Subito." abbaiò.

Dopo circa dieci secondi, Nathan apparve sulla soglia.

"Nathan."

L'uomo arretrò di un passo. Quando sua madre esordiva così, non si prospettava nulla di buono. Girò il piede verso la porta, pronto alla fuga.

"Vladimir non lavora più per noi" aggiunse la donna.

Nathan esultò tra sè e sè.

_Ben ti sta, bifolco delle steppe! Impara a vestirti, prima di cercare lavoro!_

"Ritengo sia stata un'ottima decisione, mamma, infatti-"

"Silenzio!" ringhiò Angela, gelandolo con un'occhiata. "Non l'ho licenziato, stupido zuccone. Se n'è _andato_. E ha detto che voterà l'altro candidato!"

Nathan sembrò seriamente ferito da quest'affermazione, ma Angela non si lasciò intenerire.

"Da quando Heidi ti ha lasciato, abbiamo cambiato più estetisti che cameriere, e questo è tutto dire! Sai quanto la servitù lasci a desiderare di questi tempi..."

Nathan annuì vigorosamente, pronto a lanciarsi in un'appassionata arringa in favore dei tempi della schiavitù, ma Angela alzò una mano in segno di monito e questo bastò a bloccare ogni velleità polemica.

"Tu hai bisogno di un trattamento rilassante, Nathan. Hai delle borse così ampie sotto gli occhi che ci potresti tenere l'intera Selezione del Reader's Digest, e la tua pelle fa schifo. Sembri una pizza margherita."

Nathan chinò lo sguardo.

Non credeva di essere in una situazione così disperata.

"Ragion per cui dalla settimana prossima frequenterai assiduamente il centro estetico T.i.E. Non ha nulla a che vedere con le cravatte" aggiunse Angela, notando come lo sguardo del figlio si fosse improvvisamente riacceso. Nathan tornò a fissarsi le scarpe.

"E' tutto" lo congedò la madre, afferrando una cartelletta dalla propria scrivania, come a sottolineare che la conversazione era finita.

Nathan non tentò neppure di ribattere. Conosceva sua madre, e se quella era la sua decisione, non c'era molto che avrebbe potuto fare per cambiarla.

Uscendo dallo studio, il suo sguardo cadde sul proprio riflesso in uno specchio sulla parete: sua madre aveva ragione. Le sue occhiaie erano così profonde che, a un più attento esame, ci trovò capelli e ciglia che, cadendo, si erano gioiosamente adagiate nelle pieghe della sua pelle.

No, decisamente bisognava fare qualcosa.

 

 


	2. T.i.E. (Take it Easy) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una seconda risatina riportò Nathan al presente. Un presente scomodo, in cui il candidato al congresso dimena il suo posteriore al suono di una stupida canzonetta. E in mutande, tra l'altro.

Una seconda risatina riportò Nathan al presente. Un presente _scomodo_ , in cui il candidato al congresso dimena il suo posteriore al suono di una stupida canzonetta. E in mutande, tra l'altro.  
  
L'unica consolazione di Nathan era che avrebbe avuto un omone fatto e finito, dietro di lui, e quindi si sarebbero limitati ad una cameratesca pacca sulla spalla e tutto sarebbe sfumato in una risata virile, di quelle che continuano all'infinito fino a che uno dei partecipanti si chiede perchè _minchia_ si stia ridendo. Rinfrancato dalla sua stessa immaginazione, Nathan si voltò.  
  
Di fronte a lui stava un ragazzetto imberbe ( _sfruttamento minorile?_ pensò terrorizzato), con folti capelli scuri e grandi occhi che lo osservavano divertiti. Anche lui indossava l'immancabile camice rosa.  
  
 _Sarà una cospirazione per farmi impazzire? Trevor, questo è un tuo squallido trucchetto, vero? Vecchio maledetto, quando ti deciderai a tirare le cuoia?!_ inveì mentalmente contro il suo avversario più tenace secondo i sondaggi.  
  
"Salve signor Petrelli" lo salutò educatamente il ragazzo, con un sorriso da cartolina "mi chiamo Peter e sarò il suo estetista quest'oggi." Detto questo, gli si avvicinò, e il politico si irrigidì, tanto che il ragazzo lo guardò confuso.  
  
Nathan doveva avere un'aria piuttosto dubbiosa, perchè Peter incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Guardi che ho il diploma, signor Petrelli. E sono maggiorenne. Non è vittima di un complotto e non rischia di ritrovarsi la faccia chiazzata, quindi perchè non si rilassa e mi lascia fare il mio lavoro?"  
  
L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle. "Non è colpa mia se sembri uno studente del liceo" borbottò. Se Peter l'aveva sentito, non lo diede a vedere.  
  
"Allora, cominceremo con un tonico purificante, per aprire i pori della pelle, poi passeremo uno scrub leggero e inizieremo la pulizia vera e propria. Infine le applicherò una maschera dermoequilibrante e le massaggerò il contorno occhi con un prodotto specifico" snocciolò il ragazzo con tono professionale, mentre copriva le gambe e il petto nudo di Nathan con degli ampi teli di spugna.  
  
 _Beh, non può ridurmi peggio di così_ decise l'uomo, che si dispose finalmente a godersi il trattamento.  
  
Peter regolò la luce e fece partire un cd di musiche d'ambiente e rumori della natura, togliendo le cuffiette dell'i-pod ormai spento dalle orecchie di Nathan, massaggiandogliele lievemente, e appoggiando l'apparecchio su un tavolino lì accanto.  
  
Nathan emise un grugnito soddisfatto, quando notò che l'aria non era più saturata dalla voce di quel capellone con seri problemi di identità sessuale.  
  
Peter sedette su una seggiola giusto dietro la sua testa e gli spennellò della crema sulle guance.  
  
 _Fredda_ fu l'ultimo pensiero coerente che la mente di Nathan riuscì a formulare, perchè poi Le Mani di Peter entrarono in scena.  
  
Fu come Natale, Pasqua, il suo compleanno e il 4 Luglio nello stesso istante. Spirali di colori impossibili iniziarono a vorticargli dietro le palpebre ( _Quando diavolo aveva chiuso gli occhi?!_ ), e in quell'istante Nathan decise che Le Mani di Peter meritavano la lettera maiuscola. Erano un'entità a sè stante.  
  
Non poteva essere altrimenti. Le Mani di Peter (da qui in avanti LMdP per comodità) erano scese dal cielo a mò di ricompensa per una vita vissuta secondo i canoni religiosi (se escludiamo le prostitute, la sua amante e il fatto che i brividi che gli stavano percorrendo la schiena probabilmente _non_ erano dovuti al freddo).  
  
Il ragazzo aveva cominciato con lo stendere la crema su tutto il suo viso e poi LMdP avevano cominciato ad accarezzarlo, solleticando tutti punti più sensibili di faccia, collo e spalle ( _anche le sue spalle avevano bisogno di tonico purificante?_ si chiese Nathan, in un lampo di lucidità, complimentandosi con se stesso per aver deciso di correre ai ripari prima che fosse troppo tardi), come se fossero state dotate di navigatore satellitare TomTom.  
  
 _Alla prossima scapola, girare a destra. Cinque centimetri più avanti, premere leggermente con il pollice. Arrivo._  
  
Senza neanche accorgersene, Nathan inarcò la testa all'indietro per concedere più spazio all'estetista, e così facendo ne incrociò lo sguardo concentrato. Una goccia di sudore gli atraversò la fronte, andando ad infrangersi sulla mascherina che indossava.  
  
LMdP lasciarono il suo viso, tornando ad essere semplicemente delle mani, e Nathan emise un versetto di delusione. Poi sentì dell'acqua scorrere, alla sua destra, e in un battito di ciglia LMdP lo accarezzavano di nuovo, con un panno umido, per togliere i residui della crema. Il panno era tiepido, ma l'umido sulla pelle di Nathan tendeva a freddarsi in fretta e l'uomo rabbrividì.  
  
Come in risposta a quel brivido, il suo viso venne asciugato con un altro panno, morbidissimo, che venne passato con tocco gentile anche sul collo e le spalle.  
  
Peter disse qualcosa, probabilmente relativo a ciò che avrebbe fatto poco dopo, ma a Nathan non importava assolutamente niente. Voleva solo LMdP di nuovo addosso.  
  
"Ok" disse perciò impaziente, e si allarmò quando sentì la sedia smuoversi e Peter alzarsi. Cos'aveva appena accettato? In preda al panico cercò di fermarlo, afferrandogli una manica.  
  
Magari Peter aveva detto qualcosa tipo "Schifoso pervertito, non solo il tuo gusto musicale è da detenzione immediata ma ti fai anche i viaggi mentali perché ti spalmo una crema sulla faccia! Corro a chiamare la polizia!"  
  
Nathan si maledisse interiormente, ed era già pronto a tentare il suicidio trattenendo il respiro quando la sedia si mosse di nuovo e Peter gli sorrise tornando al suo posto.  
  
"Allora, va bene l'albicocca, abbiamo detto" argomentò Peter, rimestando una strana poltiglia color salmone in una piccola scodella.  
  
"Uh..." Nathan non riuscì ad articolare il proprio pensiero, però, perchè LMdP stavano stendendo una nuova cremosità sul suo viso. Una cremosità che profumava, appunto, di albicocca.  
  
Il suo sguardo dovette essere nuovamente più eloquente di mille parole, perchè Peter gli rispose.  
  
"Le sto stendendo la maschera facciale di cui le ho parlato poco fa, signor Petrelli. C'è qualcosa che non va?"  
  
Nathan scosse piano la testa. Se si veniva a sapere che si era fatto fare una maschera di bellezza, la sua immagine sarebbe andata in frantumi.  
  
"Stia tranquillo, signor Petrelli, non venderò questa _preziosa_ informazione ai giornali, glielo prometto. Quel che succede durante le sedute d'estetica è coperto dal segreto professionale. Come una visita medica, insomma."  
  
Il giovane politico non era molto sicuro che le cose stessero proprio così, ma era decisamente grato a Peter per aver cercato di farglielo credere.  
  
La maschera ormai era stata stesa da un pezzo, eppure le dita lunghe dell'estetista continuavano ad indugiare sulla sua mascella, sui suoi zigomi, sulla fronte e dietro alle orecchie, dove, a rigor di logica, la maschera facciale non avrebbe avuto nessun motivo di esserci.  
  
Quando poi Peter gli accarezzò distrattamente le labbra, Nathan dovette far ricorso a tutta la sua capacità di autocontrollo per impedirsi di aprirle e succhiare quelle dita fino a che rivoli di saliva non gli avessero formato una pozzetta sotto il mento.  
  
Il suo autocontrollo, però, fino a quel momento si era occupato di tenere a bada un altro nascente _problema:_ una volta che il suo obiettivo era stato spostato, il problema era stato abbandonato al suo destino, e si stava facendo sempre più _consistente_.  
  
Per capirci, a Nathan stava venendo un'erezione da guinness, e i filmini che il suo cervello gli stava proiettando uno dietro l'altro non aiutavano minimamente.  
  
Proprio quando cominciava a temere che il _problema_ fosse sul punto di diventare visibile, LMdP lasciarono la sua pelle, e il ragazzo si alzò.  
  
"Ora lascerò la maschera riposare per una mezz'ora. Cerchi di rilassarsi, l'aiuterà a _penetrare_ meglio."   
  
Forse era stata la scelta di vocabolario, ma a Nathan sembrò di sentir vibrare una nota di malizia, in quella frase.  
  
Peter spense la luce.  
  
"Tornerò fra poco a controllarla" disse, aprendo la porta e richiudendola alle sue spalle.  
  
Non appena solo, Nathan si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito frustrato.  
  
Allungò una mano sotto l'asciugamano per verificare quanto _grave_ fosse la situazione: non era ancora disperata, ma poco ci mancava.  
  
E più cercava di pensare a qualcos'altro, più pensava a Peter e alle sue Mani.  
  
"Il signor Giffoni, il signor Giffoni con il suo ridicolo completo a giacca _rosa._ Uhm, rosa come il camice di Peter...oh, cielo, quelle mani...no, non ci siamo. Calma, Nathan. Proviamo a cantare un po'."  
  
Sottovoce, cercando di non sovrastare i suoni della natura che lo avvolgevano, prese a canticchiare.  
  
 _Don't blame me, I'm so beautiful.  
Not my fault: I'm platinum and gold...  
Diva what, diva who, diva where? That's me!_  
  
Ma neppure la sua canzone preferita servì a distrarlo. Al terzo _You know it's all about me_ nella sua testa si formò l'immagine di un Peter vestito **solo** con il camice (che nascondeva appena tutto quel ben di Dio), sdraiato sul lettino, che si strusciava lascivamente sulla carta ruvida sussurrando _join in this love fest..._  
  
Nathan fu sul punto di passarsi la mano sulla fronte, ma si ricordò in tempo della maschera. Non abbastanza in tempo, però, da evitare che sulla punta delle sue dita rimanesse un po' della cremosa pasta all'albicocca. La guardò per un istante, mentre di nuovo ripensava alla sensazione delle MdP che lo accarezzavano, e la situazione divenne disperata in un secondo.  
  
Sospirò. Non poteva farsi trovare così dall'estetista, altrimenti sì che sarebbero stati guai. E in fondo, i pantaloni se li era già tolti.  
  
Zittendo la propria coscienza, fece scivolare le dita sporche di crema oltre l'elastico dei propri boxer e prese ad accarezzarsi piano.  
  
"Oh, Cristo, sì" gemette a bassa voce, immaginando che fossero LMdP a muoversi su di lui con lentezza esasperante, come poco prima si muovevano sul suo viso.  
  
Di questo passo non avrebbe retto molto.  
  
Era talmente concentrato che non udì il passo felpato alle proprie spalle e rimase pietrificato a metà movimento quando due labbra morbide gli succhiarono piano il lobo dell'orecchio, mordicchiandolo appena.  
  
"Eh no, signor Petrelli" sibilò una voce nota "le avevo espressamente detto di rilassarsi...non ci siamo proprio. Vorrà dire che dovrò aiutarla io..."  
  
Nathan emise un verso strozzato.  
  
LMdP scesero, stavolta con tutta l'intenzione del mondo, ad accarezzargli il torace, soffermandosi a sfregare appena sui capezzoli già turgidi del politico, per poi scendere fino a dove, da dietro, potevano arrivare, cioè fino all'ombelico. Poi il ragazzo gli girò intorno e si portò all'altra estremità del lettino.  
  
"Vediamo l'entità della _tensione muscolare..._ " disse Peter, accarezzando i polpacci di Nathan mentre gli faceva piegare le gambe.  
  
 _Non sono depilato! Non mi depilo le gambe! Le preferirà lisce? C'è un rasoio in questo cazzo di centro estetico?_ il cervello di Nathan era ormai completamente fuori controllo. Quando poi Peter tolse di scatto l'asciugamano, rivelando la sua più che evidente erezione, al politico sembrò di sentire distintamente dei canti angelici.  
  
 _Cielo, ora sì che andrò all'inferno! Blasfemia! A confronto ciò che ho dovuto fare per la mia carriera politica sono quisquilie e pinzillacchere! Forse Dio mi sta punendo per la questione delle prostitute._  
  
Intanto, il giovane estetista si era mezzo sdraiato sul lettino e si strusciava provocantemente contro il suo corpo ormai ipersensibile. Nathan si tirò a sedere e se lo ritrovò tra le braccia. Gli afferrò una spalla per avvicinare il proprio viso a quello di Peter: tra i capelli scarmigliati, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra aperte, quel ragazzo era un oltraggio al pudore. _Forse questo l'avevo già pensato?_  
  
I loro volti stavano per toccarsi, quando a Nathan sovvenne un dettaglio. _Peter era sul lettino e si stava strusciando lascivamente e, nonostante avesse addosso i pantaloni, aveva anche il camice. Mancava solo..._  
  
"Peter, dì 'Join in this love fest', ti prego" gemette Nathan.  
  
Peter socchiuse le palpebre.  
  
" _Join in this love fest..._ " gli miagolò nell'orecchio. Nathan ringhiò e gli si avventò sulle labbra. _Sarà per questo che sulle labbra la maschera non me l'ha messa?_ si domandò.  
  
I due lottarono per un po' su chi dovesse avere il controllo del bacio, ma il politico si arrese incondizionatamente quando sentì le dita di Peter cominciare ad accarezzarlo. Dovette staccarsi da lui perchè il suo respiro, già corto in partenza, si era fatto troppo affannoso.  
  
"Tu...tu...tu..."  
  
"Sei occupato?" chiese Peter, accigliandosi lievemente. Nathan boccheggiò per qualche secondo prima di riuscire a mettere insieme le giuste sillabe che componessero la parola _divorziato._ Alla fine sputò fuori qualcosa di vagamente simile, che Peter sembrò capire, visto che nella penombra i suoi occhi scintillarono nuovamente.  
  
Si chinò verso Nathan, che chiuse gli occhi e sollevò il mento, pronto per un altro bacio, ma invece che le labbra scese a baciargli il profilo marcato ( _subito sotto a dove finiva la poltiglia arancione. Fin troppo professionale, dannazione!_ ) e poi la giugulare. Cominciò a scendere, con una lentezza esasperante, lasciando scie di saliva che luccicavano nel buio. Quando raggiunse i fianchi di Nathan, gli afferrò le caviglie e lo strattonò verso il fondo del lettino, in modo che i polpacci penzolassero oltre il bordo, e gli sfilò i boxer.  
L'uomo friggeva, l'aspettativa gli stava formando una palla di calore alla base dello sterno che gli rendeva impossibile mantenere quella posizione semisdraiata, appoggiato sui propri gomiti, in cui si era messo per osservare di sottecchi la testa mora di Peter che disegnava complicati percorsi sul suo torace. Spostò quindi i gomiti, ricadendo indietro, sdraiato come all'inizio anche se un po' più affannato.  
  
"Credevo ti sarebbe piaciuto guardarmi succhiartelo" argomentò Peter stringendosi nelle spalle prima di dare una prima lappata curiosa. Nathan schizzò immediatamente a sedere, come se gli avessero dato una frustata.  
  
"Mmh." Peter annuì sorridendo appena, prima di succhiare dolcemente la punta del membro di Nathan. Poi, un centimetro alla volta, lo risucchiò all'interno della propria bocca, per poi prendere a giocarci emettendo versi e gorgoglii che sarebbe stato riduttivo definire _osceni._  
  
 _Se ora io urlassi, chi mai potrebbe biasimarmi?_ si disse Nathan, ma prima che potesse effettivamente farlo il ragazzo gli porse uno straccetto che profumava d'albicocca.  
  
"Lo puoi mordere" disse, la sua voce leggermente roca. "Ma _non_ toccare la maschera!" aggiunse, sventolandogli un dito minaccioso sotto il naso.  
  
Nathan annuì furiosamente, mentre faceva scivolare la mano verso la zona Cesarini per completare il lavoro. Peter gli afferrò un polso con delicatezza decisa.  
  
"No, no. Fa parte del mio lavoro" gli ricordò Peter, per poi tornare diligentemente ad occuparsi di lui.  
  
LMdP (per cui ormai anche le maiuscole sembravano troppo poco) gli accarezzarono i testicoli con reverenza, graffiando appena la pelle sensibile e strappandogli un ansito mal trattenuto.  
  
Non gli ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto. Guardò Peter, disperato, perchè non era sicuro di potersi fermare in tempo, ma il ragazzo scosse appena la testa e, leccando la vena che pulsava alla base del suo membro, gli sussurrò, a un centimetro dalla pelle:  
  
 _Me, myself and I: it's all about me_  
  
Le note riecheggiarono su per i fianchi di Nathan, che si lasciò cadere all'indietro sbattendo violentemente la testa contro il bordo del lettino mentre si lasciava andare all'orgasmo più devastante della sua vita. Poi, perse i sensi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"...lli! Signor Petrelli! Si sente male?"  
  
Nathan aprì gli occhi e sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, confuso. Cos'era successo?  
  
Mise lentamente a fuoco la stanza intorno a sé e pian piano i ricordi tornarono.  
  
 _Il cantante omosessuale..._  
  
 _La figura barbina con dimenamento..._  
  
 _Il massaggio..._  
  
 _La maschera..._  
  
 _ **...IL POMPINO!**_ si mise seduto di scatto, tanto che la sua testa girò per un momento.  
  
"Non si muova così velocemente, signor Petrelli!" esclamò Peter, correndogli accanto. "Senza volere, quando sono uscito, ho chiuso la porta...la stanza si è surriscaldata e i fumi delle creme le hanno dato alla testa. Era svenuto quando sono rientrato dalla mia pausa caffè...Mi perdoni, davvero, sono mortificato!"  
  
Il ragazzo teneva la testa bassa e non lo guardava.  
  
Nathan si sentì andare a fuoco la faccia, e _non_ per il colpo di calore.  
  
Lui aveva...si era immaginato...  
  
Scosse la testa con forza, poi si alzò e prese a rivestirsi.  
  
"Non fa nulla, Peter" rispose con tono burbero. Era furioso con se stesso. Come aveva potuto permettersi di perdere il controllo in quel modo, anche se si era trattato di un'allucinazione indotta da prodotti di profumeria?  
  
 _Quando torno a casa, licenzio tutte le cameriere!_ pensò cupo. Licenziare il personale solitamente gli tirava sempre su il morale.  
  
Passando accanto al ragazzo, ormai pronto, si concesse di scoccargli un'ultima occhiata.  
  
I capelli indomabili, gli occhi brillanti, le labbra rosee e piene...  
  
"Hai uno sbaffo di latte sul labbro" lo informò uscendo.  
  
" _Ops_ " rispose Peter con un tono che fermò Nathan sulla porta.  
  
Il politico si voltò verso di lui, che si stava leccando lo sbaffo di _latte_ , afferrandolo per le braccia e scrutandone lo sguardo.  
  
Vi trovò la risposta a tutte le sue domande e a qualcuna che ancora non aveva avuto il coraggio di porre neppure a se stesso.  
  
"Tu...tu...tu..." balbettò.  
  
"Sei occupato?" chiese di nuovo Peter con voce suadente, allacciandogli le braccia al collo.  
  
Nathan sorrise.  
  
"Credo proprio di sì."  
  
*****  
  
"Ti ho detto di **NO**! Non me la metto la **cravatta** per venirti a massaggiare il culo!"  
  
"Guarda che sei il mio estetista! E' della mia _faccia_ che ti dovresti occupare!"  
  
"Qual è la differenza?!"  
  
Angela sospirò. Un altro prossimo licenziamento.  
  
Quando Nathan era tornato a casa dal centro estetico con quel ragazzetto, dichiarandosi entusiasta di lui e pregandola di assumerlo, lei aveva davvero sperato che fosse la volta buona. Eppure, tempo neppure due giorni, ed eccoci di nuovo alle discussioni.  
  
 _Forse quel tale ( **Vincent?** ) non aveva poi tutti i torti. Mio figlio, in effetti, potrebbe essere un **pochino** viziato, dopotutto..._  
  
Le sue riflessioni vennero interrotte da un innaturale silenzio.  
Poi, una musica prese a martellare a tutto volume dall'interno della stanza adibita a centro estetico.  
  
 _Relax! Take it easy!_  
  
Angela batté le mani tutta contenta. Forse i ragazzi avevano trovato un compromesso! Forse tutto sarebbe andato a posto.  
  
Dirigendosi quasi saltellando verso il proprio ufficio, incrociò una ragazzetta bionda con in mano una valigia. La guardò accigliandosi. La ragazza, non appena la vide, si inchinò cerimoniosamente.  
  
"Sono venuta a prendere le mie referenze, signora Petrelli, suo figlio mi ha appena licenziata..."  
  
"E perchè mai?" chiese Angela sospettosa.  
  
"Sono entrata nella stanza/centro estetico per fare le pulizie..." rispose la ragazza, mordicchiandosi un labbro.  
  
Angela rifletté per un secondo. Suo figlio, probabilmente, il giorno dopo non avrebbe più ricordato l'accaduto.  
  
"Riassunta!" cinguettò quindi, congedandola.  
  
La ragazza, non appena fuori portata, tirò un grosso sospiro di sollievo.  
  
In caso la signora Petrelli avesse chiesto ulteriori spiegazioni, non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a dargliele senza menzionare il _come_ Nathan Petrelli stesse convincendo il suo estetista ad indossare la cravatta per venire al lavoro.  
  
*FINE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Not Coming Down From:** [Roma](https://www.google.com/maps?q=Roma)  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** creative  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** Cattivi Pensieri "Quello che Sento"

**Author's Note:**

>  **Not Coming Down From:** Nekane's Room  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** content  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** The Veronicas


End file.
